Armigers
The Armiger is a robotic Forerunner construct manufactured for war and used against the humans and again with the Flood. These constructs are artificial intelligences capable of using their surroundings to their advantage, using limited Slipspace translocation to avoid attacks, and taunting in their enemy's spoken language. There are three classes of Armigers: the Soldiers, the Captains, and the Enforcers. Description Forerunner Armigers are composed of a metallic alloy held together through anti-gravity nodes and a hardlight composition that acts as the flesh underneath the armor. The Armigers are bipedal humanoid machines with a torso, two arms and legs, and a head with eyes, mouth, nose, and possibly ears. These constructs bear a striking resemblance to humans, or possibly Forerunners. Their interior hardlight composition serves as the weak spot, and targeting this area is the most effective method the defeating them. The Armigers undergo a data purge process upon destruction, but the individual can be reconstructed at manufacturing facilities and sent back to the battlefield. Role The Armigers were designed to combat enemies both in close quarters and on the open battlefield. These constructs possessed the knowledge to make tactical decisions such as using their surroundings, taunting their foes, and effectively dodging attacks and returning fire. This heightened intelligence makes them more effective than the Sentinels. The Armigers were most effective on infiltration missions and boarding actions. Being artificial gave them an advantage over the Flood as well. Their most notable support equipment is their limited Slipspace translocation unit. This allows them to strafe and dodge attacks through limited teleportation. This doesn't allow them to teleport great distances, rather the Armigers tap into already present teleportation grids to do this. Service History Forerunner Era The Warrior Servants built the Armigers to serve them in their war against the humans, a conflict that predates the activation of the Halo Array. Armigers were able to redefine the battlefield with their use of limited Slipspace translocation which confused their enemies. These robotic constructs were best used for infiltration missions and boarding actions because the close quarters gave them an advantage. When the humans were defeated at Sith Othal, the Armigers were recalled to serve across the Maginot Line and other Renegade Lines. Two centuries after the Flood's return to the Galaxy, the Forerunners began the mass deployment of Armigers across the infected planets. When the Forerunners chose to abandon all outside the Line, the Armigers were recalled to protect the core worlds, though some remained in Renegade Lines and other important facilities. Offensive Bias assumed total command of the Armigers at the Line and used them in the final battle of the Maginot Line. When the Halos were activated, Offensive Bias gained the advantage over Mendicant Bias and won the battle. Rampant 05-032 Mendicant Bias was captured and brought to the Ark, and the Armigers were in standby mode. Line Installation B1-B85 One hundred thousand years later, the Covenant Remnant would awaken Lambent Glow and strike a deal with the ancilla. The "Chosen One" would receive an army of Armigers and Sentinels and in return, would assist the ancilla in the reactivation of Line Installation B1-B85. This is the first time humans or Covenant would encounter the Armigers, and their abilities on the battlefield have proven much difficult to overcome. Return In the months following the Human-Covenant War, the Sangheili and Jiralhanae have engaged in vicious battles and conquered planets for territory. The Covenant has fallen apart, and only a remnant faction remains to finish what the Prophet of Truth started. Still, there has been doubt among the last few followers of the Covenant, and War Chieftain Fabdius has begun to question his gods. Fabdius wanders deep into sacred grounds, an area where the common believer cannot enter without spiritual cleansing. During his descent into the Forerunner structure, the Jiralhanae accidentally activates a dormant Forerunner ancilla known as 02-1147 Lambent Glow. Glow designates Fabdius as his Chosen One and offers him an army of Sentinels and Armigers. In return, the Chosen One will assist Glow in reactivating his Line Installations and Shield 5040. The Armigers make their first debut during a Covenant Remnant invasion of Cordium. Cordium has been divided in conflict for three months, and now the Armigers are able secure the planet for the brutes. Later on, Sangheili forces lay siege to Mordem, a deuterium and hydrogen mining colony. The Prophet of Exuberance, the only San'Shyuum to lead the broken Covenant, has the Sangheili warships disabled and sends boarding parties of Jiralhanae and the Armigers, including the first use of Enforcer-class Armigers. In April 2553, the Sangheili began assaulting the Xilo Tetrahedron. The Armigers saw use in several of these engagements including battles on and over Okhotsk and Sdrala. While several vessels fell to Armiger intervention, the Covenant Remnant was defeated and the Prophet of Exuberance was killed. The Chosen One would have been killed if it weren't for Glow's assistance. The ancilla sent the Chosen One into Shield 5040 and commanded that he wait until the artificial world can be returned to real space. Lambent Glow was intent on reactivating Shield 5040 and the Domain, and this meant linking up with the Command Base on Vesperum. The ancilla's first action was to summon the dormant Wyverns which were stored in the several gas giants located in the Xilo Tetrahedron and therefore in Line Installation B1-B85. The humans and Sangheili caught whiff of the ancilla's presence on Vesperum. To defend the Command Base, Glow had his Wyverns patrol the space and the Armigers protect the facility. The humans and a group of Sangheili known as Relic Hunters emerged into the base searching for the Forerunner AI. The humans were able to cutoff Glows access to the base with the assistance of a Huragok, but it was the Relic Hunters that made claim to the excommunicated ancilla. The Armigers disappeared for a while and were called back to Shield 5040 to await Glows return. Category:Forerunner Technologies Category:Sentinel Category:Armiger